The Tale of the Three Brothers
by kissing sunlight
Summary: For you Harry Potter fans out there. I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, or The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They belong respectively to Cartoon Network and J.K. Rowling.


_Hi people ;3_

_Can you make the connections between this story and the RowdyRuff Boys?_

_Which brother is which?_

_Who are the villains and heroes (or heroines?)_

_This story was written, near word-for-word by the "Tale of the Three Brothers" by J.K. Rowling. I don't own the story or the PowerPuff Girls. I just thought it would be fun to make the analogy. Enjoy :3_

…

…

…

**The Tale of the Three Brothers**

There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were no ordinary brothers. They were super powered boys, and so they simply pushed off of the ground and began to fly across it. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a red hooded figure.

It was Him. Him spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Him was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their skill, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a dark-haired, combative man, asked for a superpower more powerful than any in existence: a power that would always win in a fight, a power worthy of a man who had conquered the PowerPuff Girls! So Him reached into his pocket and revealed a silver flask containing a potion for the most destructive power in the world, and gave it to the oldest brother.

The second brother, who was a red-haired, arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Him still further, and asked for the power to make women fall madly in love with him against their will. So Him picked a few pebbles from the riverbank and gave them to the second brother, and told him that the pebbles would each cause a girl to fall in love with him.

And then Him asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the kindest of the three brothers, and he did not trust Him. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without coming in contact with any violence. And Him, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Equality.

Then Him stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Him's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow villain with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Power as his ultimate weapon, he could not fail to win the fight that followed. Leaving his monkey-brained enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the unbeatable power he had snatched from Him himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, a mysterious, green-eyed super heroin crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, drunk, upon his bed. The thief took what remained of the potion in the flask, and slit the older brother's throat for good measure.

And so Him took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone, his housemaid the only other soul present. Here he took out the pebbles that had the power to make women fall desperately in love with him, and secretly slipped it into his glorious housemaid's drink. To his amazement and his delight, the intelligent, pink-eyed housewife turned her eyes lustfully toward him.

Yet she was sad and unfeeling, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had essentially fallen in love with him, she did not truly love him and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself out of loneliness.

And so Him took the second brother for his own.

But though Him attempted attacking the third brother for many years, he was never able to fight him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Equality and gave it to his cheery, elderly wife, with instruction to pass it on to the eldest of their many children. And then he greeted Him as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, without violence, they departed this life as equals.


End file.
